Glaive
The Glaive is a three-edged throwing blade that can be utilized as both a melee weapon and as a thrown weapon. If thrown, this weapon will bounce three times or after traveling 30 meters before returning to its owner. Acquisition The Glaive blueprint can be acquired through Alert missions. It can also be obtained via Daily Tribute if the player hasn't mastered this weapon. Glaive as well as the Glaive Obsidian Skin was formerly obtainible to all Playstation Plus members as part of the original Playstation Plus starter pack. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against health. *Possesses momentum during regular swings, which resists interruption such as stagger or knockdown. *Silent. *Charge Attack throws the glaive, which can bounce up three times or travels up to 30 meters before returning to the user, damaging anyone in its path. **Thrown glaive has innate damage – effective against Machinery and Robotics. **Thrown glaive has a guaranteed proc. **Primary and secondary weapons can be fired and reloaded can be used normally with a thrown glaive, and retrieving the glaive does not interrupt these actions. **Glaive can explode mid-flight via channeling and forces a return or after hitting an object during the return with equipped. Explosion inflicts a guaranteed proc. *Can be wielded in-tandem with a single-handed secondary weapon. *Innate and polarities. Disadvantages: *Tied with Kestrel for the lowest base melee damage of all glaives. **Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. *Thrown glaive has innate damage – less effective against Ferrite Armor and Infested Sinew. *Low critical chance. *Low status chance. *Short melee range. *Cannot use melee attacks while the glaive is in mid-flight. *Exploding glaive inflicts self-damage. Comparisons: Notes *The user cannot use melee attacks until the Glaive has returned. **However, you can fire and reload whatever weapon you're currently holding during the Glaive's flight. **Catching the Glaive is considered a one-handed action. As such, it will not interrupt reloads. **It should be however noted that finisher attacks can still be executed while the weapon is in the air. *After the throwing animation, the user switches back to their previously used weapon before the Glaive was thrown. If the Glaive returns too fast, the user will not be able to throw it again until the weapon switch animation has completed. This does not apply if the user is very close to the target that the Glaive was thrown at. **This can be counteracted by simply pressing 'R' for Reload while the Glaive is in flight. *The flight range is around 30 in-game meters. will not improve the flight range but instead increase the size of the Glaive's hitbox, allowing it to hit enemies in a wider area while in flight. *Beware that an airborne Glaive can break reinforced glass even while ricocheting. *Airborne Glaives will ricochet off Frost's Snow Globe. *Cannot travel through Volt's Electric Barrier and become electrically buffed. *If under the effect of Bullet Attractor or similar abilities the Glaive cannot be thrown; it instantly returns to your hand without harming you. *The module will increase the velocity of the Glaive slightly when thrown, reducing the flight time by half a second. *The Arsenal tooltip may state that the charge-attack does 75 damage, but the charge does in fact do 150. *Activating Melee Channeling while the Glaive is in-flight will cause it to explode, dealing damage to nearby objects. This will also make the Glaive immediately return, even if it has not hit its bounce limit. *The explosions from both and channeling detonation can cause damage to the user. This is especially dangerous with as the Glaive can ricochet around the room, returning and detonating near the user. *Saryn's Toxic Lash is applied on charge attacks.https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/120514-saryn-glaive/?p=1415213 Tips * slot is ideal for (channeling damage) and for (channeling efficiency). *Glaive will always return in a straight path toward the player. It will ignore all obstacles and punch through anything in its path on return. **A player without the mod can use this return path to emulate Power Throw by bouncing the Glaive off the floor, between the legs of enemies to allow the Glaive hit them all on return. *When using the slide attack, it is possible to chain a second slide attack, for even more slide range and speed. * The Glaive can be thrown under a mining machine so that it ricochets back and forth between ground and the machine for a maximum amount of bounces, sometimes destroying it in a single throw. * Against tougher enemies, the Glaive can hit more than once on the outward throw by aiming at the inside of their legs so that the first bounce will bounce the Glaive into their other leg. This is particularly useful on Ancients. *Throw cannot punch through Shield Lancer's shield even with Power Throw equipped. The invisible shield sometimes left on death also cannot be shot through. *When used up close with a mod, the Glaive can be quickly thrown again and again. *When equipping the Glaive, the player can throw it and then press the channeling button to detonate the Glaive, dealing high AoE damage and returns to the player immediately. This is true for all thrown melee weapons. **With equipped the Glaive will explode on the last bounce, with the explosion harming the user if it explodes close enough. This will occur whether or not the Glaive is currently equipped when thrown. **While the Glaive's slow flight speed is normally a disadvantage when aiming for direct hits, it can be beneficial when using the airburst function, as it allows one to better gauge where the Glaive is in relation to the enemy, allowing for better timing on when to detonate. **Detonating the Glaive beside or above an enemy that is in cover can be an effective strategy for eliminating them without exposing yourself. Trivia *The Glaive was released on April 26, 2013 with . *The Glaive shares the same sheath style with the other thrown melee weapons, where they retract and attach under the right arm. *The word "Glaive" historically has referred to many different weapons, however the term has only referred to thrown weapons in fiction. **In real life the Glaive is a type of polearm that originated from Europe, and is similar to the Guan Dao or the Naginata in both appearance and function. **In the 1983 film "Krull", "The Glaive" was the name of a weapon of legend which could only be wielded by the "chosen one". It was a five edged throwing weapon whose flight could be controlled by the wielder after being thrown. *The Glaive having the ability to detonate mid-flight may be a reference to Dark Sector's Glaive mechanics. *The Glaive's finisher attack is the same as in Dark Sector, where the player kicks the enemy and stabs them while airborne. **Furthermore, the Glaive weapon itself may refer to Dark Sector, where the weapon was the main for Hayden Tenno. Media 2013-04-27 00006.jpg|The Glaive is stored under the right arm with its blades retracted. 2013-04-27 00004.jpg|The default colours of the Glaive. 2013-04-27 00023.jpg|Blocking with the Glaive. 2013-04-27 00027.jpg|How the Glaive looks while the blades are retracted and is stored under the arm. 2013-04-27 00022.jpg|Charging up the Glaive before throwing it. 2013-04-27 00010.jpg|Throwing the Glaive. 2013-05-07_00004.jpg 2013-05-03 00010.jpg 2013-05-03 00009.jpg 2013-05-03 00008.jpg 2013-05-03 00007.jpg 2013-05-03 00006.jpg 2013-05-03 00005.jpg 2013-05-03 00004.jpg 2013-05-03 00003.jpg 2013-05-03 00001.jpg|Vandal colors. :) Dark Sector 2013-07-09 17-55-57-41.png|The Glaive as seen on the Dark Sector menu screen darksector-03.jpg|Hayden wielding a Glaive by Nemesis in darkSector |link=http://einfogames.com/news/files/2012/11/darksector-03.jpg Warframe Glaive Only (Ceres, Ludi) Warframe Glaive Gameplay Glaive Only Gameplay Melee 2.0 (Dark Sector Tribute) Video 2 Glaive Gameplay Melee 2.0 (Dark Sector Tribute) Video 1 Patch History *Fixed getting Oro from killing yourself with the Glaive in Conclave. *Updates and sound additions to one handed secondaries when using Glaive type weapons. *Fixed the Glaive consistently circling around the player. Sorry we know it was cool but not intended! *Fixed Glaive Proto skin not showing correctly in Diorama. *Fixed Dual Wielding a Glaive and Pistol resulting in the weapon fire VFX and SFX will either not be playing or will be incorrect when holding a Datamass. *Fixed walking on air when throwing a charged Glaive in Dual-Wield mode while walking off an edge. *Fixing another instance of missing Glaive name in Dual-Wield mode after reviving. *Fixed a rare instance of the Glaive not being thrown in Dual-Wield mode. *Fixed an edge case of crashing when dual-wielding with the Glaive after Aim-Gliding. *Increased Critical Chance from 5% to 10% for Melee hits and projectiles. *Increased damage from 35 to 45. *Increased Crit Multiplier from 1.5 to 2. *Mastery Rank requirement increased to 1. *Fixed issues with Glaive-style weapons being thrown through walls. *Fixed the Glaive not unfolding when in 'sword alone' mode. *Fixed the Proto Glaive Skin not working properly on any thrown Melee weapons and appearing blurry in the Arsenal. *Fixed a crash that could occur when Glaives hit ragdolled enemies. *Reduced the Channeled explosion damage and radius of all Glaive weapons in Conclave. *Fixed Glaive type weapons with increased flight speed 'orbiting' players when attempting to recall it by channeling. *Fixed Mirage’s clones throwing invisible Glaives. *Reduced camera-shake on Glaive throws. *New Conclave weapon skin. *Fixed a crash when casting Exalted Blade/Hysteria/etc while you have an active Glaive thrown out. *Fixed an instance of Glaive weapons causing the game to crash. *Fixed the Scyth Sugatra rotation on Glaive weapons. *Fixed Mirage’s Hall of Mirror clones meleeing with numerous Glaives after being thrown and returned. *Fixed Glaive holster animations not properly playing if a player uses a terminal after a charged throw. *Fixed Clients not seeing other Clients Glaive weapon when thrown. *Reduced the charge time of the Glaive charge attack animation. *Fixed an issue where throwing the Glaive would put players into a free fire mode. *Proto-Glaive skin added. *Fixed Glaive weapons not appearing for melee stealth attacks. *Fixed an issue preventing colors or attachments on the Glaive disappearing when thrown. *Reduced the radius of channeled explosions from Glaive projectiles in PvP. *Fixed some weapons that expand on use not properly collapsing when use is finished (Glaive, etc). *Increased the damage of Glaive in PvP. * Fixed the Glaive not properly returning, preventing players from throwing the weapon again. *Fixed Glaive charge attacks not working if you had a Fury mod equipped. *Fixed Glaive weapons being unable to do a charge attack when the player had a fast enough attack speed. }} See also *Alert, the way to obtain the Glaive. *Glaive Prime, the Primed version of this weapon. *Kestrel, another Tenno Thrown Melee Weapon. *Halikar, a Grineer Thrown Melee Weapon. *Thrown melee exclusive mods: ** , adds Punch Through properties. ** , decreases the number of bounces before returning. ** , increases the number of bounces before returning. ** , increases flight speed. Sources de:Glaive fr:Glaive Category:Glaive Category:Tenno Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 7 Category:Weapons Category:Login Rewards Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Dark Sector Reference Category:Thrown